The Lost Boys and Girl/Banished
(Up on the cloud, Jiji, Beethoven, and the kids are amazed by the sight of Neverland as Link, Crysta, Zak, Yuffie, and Batty watched) Zelda: Wow, Link, this is exactly what I’d dreamed it be. (She suddenly noticed a location on the north part of Neverland) Zelda: Hey, there’s Pixie Hollow over there! Rika: Home of Yuffie and Crysta. (Rika then noticed a certain area in the east part of Neverland) Rika: Hey, there’s Mermaid Lagoon! Link: Indeed. Jiji: By jove, it is! (Cody then noticed another certain location at the west part of Neverland) Cody: And there’s the Monster Village down there! May: Led by Count Dracula, his daughter, Mavis, and her husband, Jonathan. (Kiki then noticed another location on the ocean on the northeast part of Neverland) Kiki: And there’s Skull Rock! Jiji: The tide pool rock cave shaped like a skull! (Max suddenly noticed Kahmunrah’s ship to the south area) Max: Hey, look! There’s Captain Kahmunrah and the pirates! May: Yeah, Link’s enemies and.... (Beethoven agreed. May then noticed something fishy going on at the ship) May: Wait, something bad is going on. (Suddenly, the cannon fired a cannonball at them) Link: Look out! (He and the others ducked on time before the cannonball zipped by. After recovering, Link knew what he must do. He then turned to Yuffie, Crysta, Zak, and Batty) Link: Batty, Zak, girls, take the others to the island! I’ll stay here and draw Kahmunrah’s fire! Yuffie: (Scoffs) I’m okay with the others, but why should I do this for those two girls? Crysta: Because it’s the right thing to do, Yuffie! Batty: So come on, let’s go for it! Vaminos! Zak: Yeah, let's go! (Yuffie sighed in anger and gave in) Yuffie: Alright! (She flies ahead with Crysta, Zak, and Batty and mumbles to herself) Yuffie: (Mumbling angrily) I am so gonna get even with those two girls! (Jiji, Beethoven, and the kids go on ahead following Yuffie, Crysta, Zak, and Batty while Link stays behind. Link then whistled down to the ship) Link: Hey! Kahmunrah, you old dress wearer! Up here! (More cannonballs were fired at Link, but he kept dodging until the cannon stopped firing. During this, Jiji, Beethoven, Crysta, Zak, Batty, and the kids suddenly noticed Yuffie zooming too far ahead to the island) Rika: Why is Yuffie going too far? Crysta: I don’t know. Zak: Me neither. (They tried to call out to Yuffie) Rika: Yuffie! (Yuffie ignored her) Rika: Not so fast! Zelda: Wait up, please! Crysta: They can’t keep up with you and neither can we! Batty: Come back! Come back, Wayne-Yuffie! (Yuffie kept ignoring them as she flew further and further ahead) Zelda: Yuffie! Wait! (But once far ahead, Yuffie disappeared into the forest. Back up in the air, Crysta and Batty turned to the group) Crysta: We’re gonna try and find Yuffie. You stay here. Rika: Are you sure we should stay up here? Zak: We’re sure. Just stay here and wait for us to say when to land. (The group gave in and agreed. Crysta, Zak, and Batty then turned to each other as they continued to give chase) Zak: I’m afraid Yuffie is heading for our hideout. Crysta: I have a bad feeling she’ll do something bad. Batty: My sentiments exactly. Zak: You saw how jealous she looked when Rika and Zelda spent some time with Link. Batty: We gotta try and stop her. (He then acted like John Wayne) Batty: We better hurry and get the cows home. (Crysta, Zak, and Batty flew down into the forest too and noticed Yuffie arriving to the hideout in the form of Hangman’s Tree. Just when she entered the tree, where the hideout is located underground, she noticed Zak, Crysta, and Batty coming after her and after quickly shutting the door, Batty crashed into the door, causing him to bounce away, crash into Crysta and Zak, and fall on each tree branch, knocking them unconscious. Inside, Yuffie flew to the main room and found the Lost Boys and Girl themselves and they are fast asleep. One boy is a 10 year old with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing white, blue, and red sailor/school uniform clothing and black boots. He is Little Nemo, or Nemo for short. The second boy is a 13 year old with short black spiky hair underneath his red and white hat, brown eyes, and is wearing a black short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue and white short-sleeved jacket, black fingerless gloves with a red rim, gray pants, and red, black, and white shoes. He is Ash Ketchum. The third is an Electric-type mouse Pokemon with yellow fur with two brown stripes on his back, a brown spot on his rear and start-point of his tail, black tips on his ears, and red spots on his cheeks. He is Pikachu, Ash’s Pokemon. The fourth is an anthro white duck with a yellow beak, yellow legs, and is wearing a red long-sleeved sweater and a red and white hat. He is Huey. The fifth is an another anthro white duck with a yellow beak, yellow legs, and is wearing a blue long-sleeved sweater and a blue and white hat. He is Dewey, Huey’s twin brother. The sixth is a third anthro white duck with a yellow beak, yellow legs, and is wearing a green long-sleeved sweater and a green and white hat. He is Louie, Huey and Dewey’s twin brother. The seventh is a fourth anthro white duck with light brown eyebrows, a yellow beak, yellow legs, and is wearing a red baseball cap, a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a red vertical stripe, and green shorts. He is Genie, or Gene for short. And lastly, the girl with them is a fifth anthro white duck with a yellow beak, yellow legs, and is wearing a pink bow/headband and a pink short-sleeved dress. She is Webigail Vanderquack, or Webby for short, Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s cousin. Anyway, Yuffie zipped around, trying to wake them up) Yuffie: Wake up! I got an emergency! (After several failed attempts to wake them up, Yuffie finally pushed a little club off the weapon stand and it fell, hitting Ash in the head, waking him up, and the club then landed in Gene’s arm as he still slept. Ash looked around and then saw the club in Gene’s arm and thinks he hit him in his sleep) Ash: (Angrily) So, you want a fight, huh? (He kicks Gene, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, waking them up in the process. Gene then rolled into Huey, Dewey, and Louie on the wall, which was so loud that it woke up the rest of the Lost Boys and Webby. After recovering, Huey, Dewey, and Louie got angry) Huey: Who are you shoving?! Dewey: Yeah?! Louie: Who? Gene: What are you talking about? Ash: Don’t play dumb, Mr. Former Genie! I saw the club in your arms! (Insulted, Gene punched Ash) Gene: Don’t you talk about me like that! (Soon, the Lost Boys, except Webby, broke into a fist fight) Webby: Here we go again. (Yuffie tugged on Nemo’s hair, trying to get his attention, and it worked) Yuffie: Listen! I’ve got orders from Link! Nemo: Orders from Link? (To the Lost Boys) Stop fighting, Yuffie says we’ve got orders from Link! (They all stopped fighting upon hearing Nemo) Ash: What’s the orders, Yuffie? Pikachu: Pika? Yuffie: Link says there’s a terrible Rika bird and a terrible Zelda bird! Gene: A terrible what? Huey: Rika and Zelda birds. Webby: (Skeptically) Rika and Zelda birds? Louie: I don’t think I ever heard of them. Yuffie: They’re dangerous carnivorous birds that resemble beautiful women! Nemo: Dangerous and carnivorous? Yuffie: Yes! And they’re flying this way! Gene: Flying this way?! We gotta protect ourselves! Dewey: I agree! We must fight them! Webby: Oh please. Do you really believe this? Ash: If it’s dangerous and carnivorous, we must get rid of it. Webby: (Skeptically towards Yuffie) So fine. How do we stop them? Pikachu: Pi? Yuffie: I don’t like your tone, Webby. (To the Lost Boys quickly) Link says his orders are the only way to kill them is to shoot them down. Gene: To what? Yuffie: (Throwing a fit) AREN’T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING?! Gene: Smash them? Ash: Kick them? Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Stomp on them? Yuffie: No!! (She gestures a gun shooting) Yuffie: Shoot them down! Nemo: Shoot them down, huh? Yuffie: Yes! Now let’s go, come on! (Yuffie and the Lost Boys grabbed their weapons and raced out of their hideout to go after those “birds” Yuffie mentioned. Webby raced out too and noticed Rika and Zelda flying in the sky) Webby: Wait a minute! (Angrily) Those aren’t birds! (Suddenly, Crysta, Zak, and Batty, having awakened from their unconsciousness, noticed what’s going on and after noticing Link coming their way, flew up to him. Up on a cliff-side in the woods, the Lost Boys prepared themselves and then saw Rika and Zelda) Yuffie: There they are! That’s them! Ash: Oh yeah! That is them! Gene: Don’t let their beauty fool you! Lost Boys, except Pikachu: Ready, aim.... FIRE!! Pikachu: (During “Fire!”) PIKACHU!! (Their weapons and Pikachu’s electric bolt then fired at Rika and Zelda. Although the weapons and electric bolt missed them, Rika and Zelda lost their balance and began falling towards some rocks on the ground) Rika and Zelda: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Yuffie watched from the leaves of a tree to see if her plans worked. Then, Link and May appeared and caught Zelda and Rika respectively before they hit the rocks. Seeing this, Yuffie got shocked and angry) Yuffie: (Whispering harshly) What?! How did they...? (Link and May put Zelda and Rika down on the ground) Rika: Oh, thank you, Link and May! Zelda: You saved our lives! Link: Well, if it weren’t for Crysta, Zak, and Batty, you would’ve been dead. Batty: Mission accomplished! (Up on the tree branch, Yuffie got angry that she was ratted on and flew away into hiding) Crysta: Well, the reason they were in danger is because.... (Suddenly, Jiji, Beethoven, and the rest of the kids, who saw the whole thing, met up with them and landed on the ground) Max: Are you hurt, Rika and Zelda? Rika: Of course not. Zelda: We’re fine. Cody: But wow, you could’ve been killed! Kiki: Girls, are you sure you’re not hurt? Zelda: We’re fine, Kiki. Thank you for asking me in concern. (Suddenly, the Lost Boys ran up to them, shouting about their “accomplishments”) Ash: Link, I got them with my slingshot and Pikachu's Thunderbolt! Nemo: Nah, I got them with my stick! Huey: No, I did! Dewey: Wrong! I shot some rocks at them! Louie: Liar! Dewey: You’re the liar! Gene: I got them easily! Ash: Yeah right! I did it! Gene: No, I did it! Pikachu: Chu Pika! Nemo: I got them! (Gene shoved them aside and bragged) Gene: (Bragging) Wrong! To clarify this, I bested those beastly birds! Ash: (Lunging at Gene) Like you would kill two birds with one stone! Gene: Ow! Get off! (The Lost Boys then broke into another fist fight until Link shouted at them) Link: Attention! (The Lost Boys stopped, formed a line like soldiers, and saluted) Link: Well, we’re all certainly proud of you.... You blockheads! (The Lost Boys got confused on why Link got angry at them for this) Batty: (Imitating Ricky from “I Love Lucy”) Boys, Link’s got some explaining to do. Link: Don’t you realize that these two are girls and not birds? Webby: It was a good thing I had a bad feeling about this. Link: That’s right. And I brought those two girls to be our two mothers to take care of us and tell us stories. Webby: (Angrily at first) That’s right! (Gets confused suddenly) Wait, two mothers? (Rika and Zelda nods) Webby: So that’s why they're here. We wanted a mother for a long time. Link: That’s right. (To the Lost Boys) And what did you do to welcome them? You shoot them down! Gene: (Feeling guilty) But Yuffie said they were birds! Link: Wait, Yuffie? Zak: Crysta, Batty, and I tried to tell you, but you flew away to save Rika and Zelda. Link: (Realizing) So that means.... (As the others realized, Ash spoke up) Ash: She tricked us! Yuffie said that you ordered us to shoots those two girls down! Gene: It was a lie! May: I bet Yuffie was jealous of Rika and Zelda that she wanted the attention. (After overhearing this, Yuffie tried to sneak away when Link called out to her) Link: (Angrily) Yuffie? Yuffie! (Yuffie came out of hiding and tried to act innocent) Yuffie: What’s going on? Link: (Calmly) Come here. You’re charged with high treason, Yuffie. Batty: (Imitating a judge) Are you gonna plead guilty or not guilty? (Realizing the jig is up, Yuffie gave in angrily and admitted it) Yuffie: (Angrily) Fine! Guilty! You got me! Crysta: But don’t you realize you almost killed them? Yuffie: (Angrily) Yeah! But I just wanted to be with you mostly, Link! (Link got angry) Link: Yuffie Kisaragi! That is not how you get me to fall in love with you! So, with heavy hearts, I hereby banish you forever! (Shocked, Yuffie got angry) Yuffie: You can’t do that! Link: Yes, I can! (After looking at Rika and Zelda, who gave a look that made them feel bad for her, Yuffie quivered her fists in anger, then her eyes filled with angry tears, and flew away) Zelda: Don’t banish her forever. Rika: Couldn’t you change it into a lighter consequence? Cody: But she almost killed both of you. Crysta: Rika and Zelda’s right, actually. (The others turned to Crysta) Crysta: From what Zak and I learned before, jealousy may never win over anything, but forgiveness is divine. Even if our hearts are full of anger against each other, they will mend eventually. (Realizing Crysta is right too, Link gave in) Link: Crysta? Zak? I need you both to deliver two messages to Yuffie from me and the girls. Crysta: Okay. Name them. Link: My message is to tell her about your words of wisdom and that I decided to shorten her banishment to one week. Zak: Got it. And the second one? Rika: Tell Yuffie that Zelda and I didn’t mean to make her jealous. Zelda: And that we just wanna be friends. Crysta: Got that. I’ll even tell her we’ll never make her jealous again. Alright. I’ll go to her then. Goodbye! Zak: Goodbye! Group: Goodbye! (Crysta and Zak then flew away to where Yuffie flew away. Once that’s done and over with, Link changed the subject) Link: So, what do you want to do for an adventure? Rika: I want to see the mermaids. Nemo: Nah, let’s go hunting for lions. Ash: Or tigers? Huey: No, bears. Batty: Oh, my! Cody: Actually, I prefer to want to see the Monsters. Max: Yeah, the Monsters! Jiji: Well, that’ll be good for you, but not for me and Kiki, no siree! Kiki: Jiji, are you sure? Jiji: I’m sure. Kiki: Okay. Link: Well, who will go see the mermaids with me and Rika? (Webby, Batty, Kiki, Jiji, and Zelda went up to them) Link: So that means you guys go and find and capture the Monsters. (The Monster Hunting group saluted in agreement) Link: Cody, you be the leader and May, you be the general. Cody: (Saluting) I shall do my best. May: (Saluting) Me too, Link. Cody: Forward, march! (Then, the Monster Hunting group marched through the forest with Max following last) Max: Come on, Jirachi! Let’s go for it! May: Max! Come on! Rika: Will they be fine? Kiki: Don't worry, Rika. Webby: They’ll be fine. Link: Let’s go see the mermaids. (Agreeing, Link’s group then flew to the direction of Mermaid Lagoon) ‘Coming up: The Monster Hunting group search to capture the Monsters, only for they were caught by surprise on something very bad they didn’t do at all.’ Category:Fan Fiction